A Comprehensive Center in Research and Service for Sickle Cell Disease was established at the University of Tennessee in Memphis. This center consolidates the extensive work done at this institution in both the clinical and basic sciences departments. It also includes a cooperative program with the community in screening, education and counseling on sickle cell disease, with the cooperation of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, Memphis State University, the Memphis Regional Sickle Cell Council, the Memphis Board of Education, and numerous existing health and welfare and social organizations, the various basic science and clinical aspects of sickle disease being investigated, and screening, education and counseling provided to Memphis, Shelby county and a region composed of parts of five states. A model system composed of service teams forms a module system which extends into training of community counterparts and volunteers to give service to the sickle cell patient and his family. The existing health facilities of the region will be evaluated and involved in the delivery of health care to sickle cell anemia patients. In addition there is a tutorial service project whose purpose is to provide school age children that have sickle cell anemia with ongoing educational assistance that is necessary for academic and school performance progress. The project is designed to make it possible for sickle cell students to reach their full potential and to offset low levels of progress resulting from long and frequent absenteeism.